Virtual Coma
by KHmysterygirl
Summary: It was an ordinary day until destiny had made other plans for a young girl who life was about to change when she falls into an coma. Now she must join an adventure of her lifetime, but what are the chances of her awaking from a coma?


**Disclaimer** **: Kingdom Hearts related such as worlds,characters,etc related belongs to Square Enix and Disney. The only thing that belong to me are the character (made up) names and my OC whose name will be mention in next chapter and forward.**

* * *

I'm driving, into a oblivion place. _'Is this it... Is it really it for me.'_ I thought as I continue driving down what felt like an endless black hole that had no ending to it what so ever. Now the question remains to my mind. 'Where am I going and Why?' I asked myself but there was no answer to my curiosity, and not evening the slightest of my memories could help as they started to fading away slowly. A bit of them appeared and then disappeared into small pieces like as they were torn into millions pieces of glass. 'Am I..

 _*Soft piano music playing from a phone*_

I shot my eyes open wide seeing a white wall across of my bed, I simply just turn off the music before getting up from being, yet still half asleep from the odd dream I just had. Although it did felt as if I was just there in that darkness no ending place. As I sat down and try to remain some calm into my own heart which I placed my hand on my chest above my heart waking from intense dream I just had. Also I noticed that it was rainy outside which it nice to have some rain when your in a town that is always warm from the sun.

* * *

With only five minutes to reach my destination, which wasn't that far so I couldn't complain to be honest, and the fact that I took a small shortcut. It a shame that there isn't much to do in this small town, but although sometimes I feel like I'm seeing two different side just based of the weather. Whether it a sunny and warm day till by afternoon it turns into a wasteland. When it rainy like it is this morning just simply with the clouds covering the sky it completely different town, and everything seems familiar, but I just can't describe exactly at the moment. Clouds of thoughts have been inside my brain, that I barely think straight at this moment, as I'm approaching to the institution I accidentally bump into someone's shoulder.

 **"Sorry."** I said.

Looking back at the person, but they were already gone before they had the chance of hearing my apology to them. Entering through the courtyard, and as always I had my mornings meet up with the guys. James would be having a conversation with someone while Leadrus see me, and as always he cover his head with his hoodie like I can't see him, but as always I smack the back of his head.

 **"Ow!"**

As he rubbed a bit the back of his head.

 **"You know your a idiot right?"**

crossing both my arms at him.

 **"No your the idiot."**

 **"Suuuure what you say, Old man."**

 **"What did you say?"**

 **"I said old man!"**

I started to poking his side until he got the chance to prevent me to poke him even more. We talked for a couple of minutes until it was about ten minutes before we headed for our first class of the day. Even though I was trying to stay focused during class, but my brain was full of interesting thoughts that made have a connection to the dream I just had.

* * *

After being in two classes for two hour each the rain hasn't stopped raining, but although it was raining much lighter than it was. As I started to put my notebook and laptop into my backpack I noticed I was starting to feel a bit light headed. That what I get for rushing myself this morning, and knowing the consequences if I'm not taking seriously about my health condition. _'It will pasted soon enough.'_ I thought.

After gathering my things and exiting the room, than made my way to the stairs until the bottom of my shoes met the sidewalk. The rain continue while passing by from other people who were blocking the way by simply standing or moving so slow to give anybody a chance to move anywhere at all. Lucky enough for me to simply to take the shortcut to a store that was near at a corner of a street which was the second place that meet up I had with the buys during lunch break. As I enter the store it was packed. People were having conversation, others were in line whether buying or ordering something. Some like Nathan and Leadrus entertain themselves with playing trading cards while Joey organize his deck of cards and James was on his cell phone.

Nathan noticed my presence as he waved for a moment, before it was his turn.

 **"So who's winning so far?"** I asked as I stare both of them.

Nathan pointed at Leadrus.

 **"Huh. I'm impress- For now."** I said.

Leadrus beats Nathan at times, but although Nathan always wins easily when it come to Leadrus since he always commits mistakes, and he doesn't realize until he completely loses the you have Joey which he also good at it too, and he probably would beat those two. Leadrus wanted me to duel with him, but I told him about thousand of times I never played the game and that Nathan would have to show one of these days.

* * *

 **"What are you doing after?"** Asked Leadrus.

 **"Going to back to my house, why?"** I responded.

 **"I was wondering if wanted to come with me and James to the art supply store."**

I thought about it, usually I would try to find them in near the small stores or ask my mother if she could buy the material if she has the chance to find them, but I guessed I could just go with them just this once without my parents ever knowing about it.

 **"Alright why not I'll go."**

 **"Let go then"** said James

James rushed out the store while Leadrus and I followed him behind up to where Leadrus had his car parked. The good thing was that it wasn't gonna be a much longer walking since parking lot was a bit far, and many people does the same, well that is if you can a decent parking spot.

* * *

When we got to Leadrus's car as we were about to head off to the mall that had a art supply store for the materials that we needed. James was in the passenger seat in the front next to Leadrus, while I was sitting in the back seat listening to music from my cell phone although I used one earphone to listen for now. It was early afternoon, and surprisingly there wasn't much traffic as I expected at this early hour in the afternoon. The two of them were listening to their own music at certain loud volume, while I on the hand listen to my own music while looking out from the car window thinking whatever randomly thoughts flowed into my brain, yet at the same time the only thing I could imagine was being in a white space. We were almost arriving at the mall as we waited for the traffic lights to switch already.

 **"Man. How long does it take to switch to green light already."** Said James.

Barely having patience, including Leadrus and myself were waiting, but I had a strange yet intense feeling as if time had slowed much faster, than I notice the light has switch.

 **"It's about time."** Said James.

Just as Leadrus was about make a turn to the right, when all of a sudden I looked back to my left side of the car window, but before I had the chance to make a full turn I blackout for a moment only hearing a car trying to stop, than a crash like glasses were broken. For a moment I gain consensus, but I couldn't move a single muscle no matter how hard I try, than I looked my surrounding from the ground, but it was blur my vision as I try to locate Leadrus and James, but I couldn't as I was about to lose consensus, but I try not to lose it, but something from the corner of my own eyes caught my attention. They were all over the place I even felt it crawling over my body, and soon enough everything was a complete.

 **Darkness.**


End file.
